


Inescapable

by thebiggay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Captured, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Injured Lance, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Langst, M/M, Sick Lance, Sickfic, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lotor (Voltron), Torture, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiggay/pseuds/thebiggay
Summary: Lance and Keith are captured by the Galra. Lotor and Haggar are put in charge of interrogating the two paladins, which leads to a lot of  L A N G S T!Warning: There will be a lot of torture and themes of non-con!





	1. Chapter 1

            Lance coughed harshly, gaining some conceded looks from Hunk and Coran. “You okay, buddy?” Hung asked. Lanced wiped his congested nose on his sleeve. “I’m fine, just some allergies,” Lances smiled at his best friend. Hunk nodded and returned to his cooking experimentation. Everyone was sitting at the table besides Hunk, but they were all busy with their own activities. Keith, Shiro, and Allura were all discussing future missions and plans, Pidge was working on her laptop, Hunk was cooking, and Coran was reading an Altean book. Lance sat at the table trying his best to appear normal, despite his pounding head and achy body. Lance knew he was sick, but he didn’t want to bother anyone with his problems, so he decided to keep his health to himself.

            He had started feeling ill a couple days ago, but it was all tolerable. It started with congestion and occasional sneezes, but it had rapidly developed into something resembling the flu. Lance deduced that he had a fever due to him feeling hot and cold simultaneously, he was so congested he could hardly breathe, and he had an uncomfortable tickle in his lungs that refused to leave no matter how much he coughed.

            Lance got up from his seat. “It’s getting late, I think I’ll head to bed,” Lance called from the doorway. Everyone ignored him besides Hunk, who gave him a small, but kind smile. Lance trudged down the halls of the castle to his room. As he walked, he noticed his breath shortening and legs become shaky. After finally reaching his room, Lance quickly got inside and shut the door behind him. He then collapsed on his bed, not bothering to change his clothes or even take off his shoes. Another coughing fit exited the blue paladin’s lungs. When he pulled his hand away from his mouth, he noticed speckles of blood covering his clammy palm. He was too tired to care, though, so he drifted off into sleep after wiping the red substance on his sheets.

            A few hours later, Lance awoke to the unpleasant sound of the castle alarms blaring. Allura’s voice emanated from the speakers, “All Paladins, report to the hangar immediately. We are called to an important mission.” Lance groaned, his headache worse than it was before. As ill has he felt, he had to get up. As soon as lance rose, however, he fell straight to the ground. “What the-“Lance was surprised at his sudden weakness. He took a deep breath and picked himself up off the floor to begin his journey to the hangar.

            “You’re late, Lance,” Allura’s voice was filled with annoyance. Normally, Lance would have made a smart remark to defend himself, but he just mumbled a quick apology before getting into Blue. Blue whined in concern for her paladin when she felt his weak presence. “I’m fine, girl, don’t worry.” Lance assured Blue he was fine. Allura informed the team that they were to visit a foreign planet and collect samples from the water sources to confirm it was safe for the inhabitants. In short, it was supposed to be an easy, simple mission.

            After landing, the team split up to collect samples from different bodies of water. Shiro went alone, Hunk and Pidge paired up, and Keith and Lance were forced to team up.


	2. Chapter 2

            Lance trudged behind Keith, trying his best to keep up with the Red Paladin’s speed. Lance was about ten feet behind Keith when he noticed. “Lance, hurry up. We can’t take too long here, we have training later,” Keith halted to allow Lance to catch up with him. Lance said nothing and sped up to reach his fellow paladin. “The other three have already gotten their samples and are already headed back to the castle. What is _up_ with you today, man?” Keith asked in an agitated voice, but he was secretly worried for Lance. He had noticed that Lance wasn’t acting like his usual self lately. He had been low energy and less upbeat for the past few days. “Sorry,” Lance sighed, irritated at himself for feeling so sick. Lance continued traveling in front of Keith, who stood behind for a second to watch him. He was walking slowly and his legs seemed to be slightly wobbly. “Lance-“ right before Keith suggested that they head back if he wasn’t feeling well, something hard impacted with his head, and he blacked out.

            Lance turned around quickly upon hearing a loud thud and Keith groaning in pain. Lance spotted Keith on the dirt-covered ground with a group of strange aliens behind him. His eyes widened.

_We’re being ambushed._

Knowing he couldn’t run and leave Keith behind, lance quickly pulled out his Bayard, but a fire from one of the alien’s guns was shot, making impact with his right calf. Lance dropped his weapon and fell back.

_Shit._

The group surrounded him, a couple aliens dragging Keith behind them. “We are in alliance with the Galran Empire; therefore, we cannot allow the Paladins of Voltron to roam free.” The largest alien spoke. Lance was gasping for air on the ground, as his new wound was sending searing heat through his entire upper-body. The alien then pulled out an herb of sorts and crouched down, swaying it under Lance’s nose. With one whiff of the plant, Lance fell unconscious.

 

* * *

 

 

            Keith’s eyes fluttered open, revealing him to be in a small, dark cell. Panic filled his stomach, and he hastily looked around the cell. It was dark, so he could hardly see anything, but he spotted a figure collapsed on the ground a few feet away from him.

What happened?

Keith squinted his eyes and realized that the limp figure was Lance, stripped of his armor. He looked down and noticed that both he and Lance were left in only the fitted black under suits of their paladin armor. Keith crawled over to Lance and grabbed his shoulder in attempts to shake him awake. As soon as his hand made contact with the Cuban boy, Lance groaned in pain, so Keith immediately pulled his hand away. “Lance, are you okay?” He asked.

            Lance took a shaky breath and opened his eyes. He rolled onto his back, flinching at the pain in his shoulder. “I-I’m fine, I think. They got my leg, though,” Lance breathed, focusing on inhaling and exhaling to manage the pain. “Shit, they shot you?” Keith stated rather than asked. Lance nodded weakly. “I’on’t feel so good,” Lance whispered. “Of course you don’t, you just got shot!” Keith exclaimed. “N-no, I feel really sick,” Lance grunted as he adjusted his body to sit up and lean against the cell wall. Keith placed his hand on Lance’s forehead. “Shit, Lance. You’re burning up,” Keith said, worry filling his voice.

_Great. Lance is wounded AND sick._

“Well, we have to figure out where we are, and how we’ll get out.” Lance nodded in agreement. All of a sudden, the door of the cell swung open. “Paladins of Voltron, you will answer some questions we have. Get up.” An alien soldier stood in the door, another on each side of him. “Fuck off,” Keith spat angrily. Lance didn’t move from where he sat, not out of defiance, but because he couldn’t. “If you will not comply voluntarily, we will use force,” the alien said coldly. Keith sprung up and attempted to throw a fist at the front alien. It easily caught his fist and pushed him to the ground. Keith grunted as his face hit the floor. “Force it is,” a wicked smile spread across its face.


	3. Chapter 3

        Lance and Keith were both strapped to vertical tables made of metal. They were placed side-by-side, but they could see each other if they craned their heads far enough.

“We will not bring harm to either of you if you comply by answering our questions,” a raspy voice emanated from the dark and shadowed corner of what appeared to be a torture room. Both paladins’ eyes snapped towards and old woman sauntering out of the darkness. “Haggar,” Keith breathed.

            He had heard gruesome stories from Shiro about what she had done and what she was capable of. Haggar halted between the two paladins, a few feet in front of them. She examined the specimens carefully, assessing what she would consider doing to them were they to defy Galran orders. Keith could hear his heart beating in his chest, and a drop of cold sweat rolled down his forehead. He glanced at Lance, noticing that the Cuban’s eyes were shut tightly from pain. He had a strained grimace plastered on his pale face, making Keith wish he was the ill and injured one. Haggar took two steps forward to get a closer look at Lance. Keith refused to take his eyes off of the woman.

“If you hurt him, I’ll kill you,” Keith growled under his breath. Haggar looked at Keith and crooked her head, as if she were confused. “Do you not understand the circumstances you are under at the moment, Red Paladin of Voltron?” Haggar seemed genuinely perplexed at Keith’s hostility. “I have the ability to end your teammate’s life at this very moment, so I suggest you maintain your composure, for… the Blue Paladin’s sake,” Haggar grinned maliciously. As much as Keith hated to shut up, he knew the Galran witch was right, so he closed his mouth.

Haggar turned her attention back to Lance, a purple hand reaching up to grip his chin. Lance groaned slightly, his eyes fluttering open. As soon as his vision cleared and he saw Haggar, his eyes widened in fear. “Wha-“Lance gasped. “You have lovely eyes, young one,” Haggar muttered to herself as an observation rather than a compliment. The blue-grey mixture of colors swimming around Lance’s iris was something that didn’t usually go unnoticed by people who first meet him.

The hand holding Lance’s chin released and returned to Haggar’s side. She took a few more steps over to where Keith hung, and her eyes narrowed slightly. “There are rumors that you supposedly have Galran blood running through your veins. Is it true?”

Keith looked right at Haggar’s face for a second, before spitting on her face. A disgusted screech exited the witch. “You will _pay_ for what you have just done,” Haggar growled. “Go fuck yourself,” Keith snarled back. Lance, who witnessed the whole thing, was fearing for Keith’s life. He too knew of Haggar’s torture methods.

Wiping her face, Haggar returned to her position in front of lance. She snapped her fingers, and a nearby Galran soldier brought her a metal device which resembled that of a wrench. She took the device and snapped her fingers again, and Lance’s vertical position was lowered to a horizontal, lying down position. “Wait- What are you doing?” Keith’s anger turned into nervousness. Haggar looked towards Keith and smirked. “You’re paying,” she smiled. A chill was sent down the Red Paladin’s spine as the witch walked around to table, stopping at where Lance’s left wrist was bound to the now-table.

Lance was trembling with fear now, unaware of what was to come. Placing the contraption around Lance’s index finger, she pushed a button, and a loud crack echoed through the room. Lance screamed in agony, unable to realize what had just happened. All he could feel was intense pain searing in his hand. Keith however, saw that Haggar’s “tool” had torn out Lance’s fingernail. Blood was seeping from Lance’s now injured finger, and tears were falling from his eyes.

“No, don’t hurt him. Please, don’t!” Keith yelled. Haggar ignored him though, and placed the device around Lance’s middle finger.

This was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

Tears streamed down Lance’s pale face as his chest heaved. Haggar set down her fingernail-device on a nearby table and returned to where she stood previously in front of Keith. Keith had screwed his eyes shut, unable to watch Lance go through so much pain. “Now, let’s try this again, shall we? Are you, or are you not part-galran, Paladin?” Haggar’s voice had returned to its calm and composed state. Keith took a shaky breath, “half-galran,” he whispered, opening his eyes to glare at the witch. A slight smirk appeared on her face.

            “I see that the Blue Paladin appears to be a weak spot of yours,” Haggar stated. “Tell me, do you care for him?” She asked. “He’s my teammate, of course I care about him,” Keith grumbled, a hint of anger returning to his voice. Haggar’s index finger placed itself on her chin while she thought. “I have a proposal for you. I want you to answer my questions regarding Voltron and if you refuse, the blue paladin will receive the punishment. Surely because you care so much for him, you will comply.” Haggar stepped back, examining Keith’s face. Panicked, Keith looked towards Lance. “Don’t answer anything, Keith, I can take it,” Lance croaked from his sore throat. Keith knew he was lying, but he looked back to Haggar and nodded. It’s not like he would have been able to negotiate with her, anyways. A wicked smile spread across her face.

“Perfect.”

* * *

 

            Lance was covered in blood and quivering in the small cell, curled up in the corner. After Keith had disrespected Haggar, Lance took the short end of the stick. He had three fingernails torn from his hands, he was electrocuted until he passed out, and Haggar had shoved a few digits in Lance’s previous bullet wound. Lance’s pained screams echoed in Keith’s head. Haggar had asked him about the location of Voltron, who piloted which lion, how there were remaining Alteans, and the abilities of Voltron. Keith refused to answer, and Lance was punished each time.

“Lance, I’m sorry,”

Keith’s voice cracked. A sigh emanated from the pained boy in the corner, “It’s not your fault, mullet. We can’t let them get any information about Voltron. I’ll be fine,” Lance didn’t sound fine.


End file.
